


堕

by Umoon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoon/pseuds/Umoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>车祸和失忆是很狗血的情节吧？<br/>她说，不要再笑了，不要在笑了啊修哉。<br/>为什么不能笑呢？他越发觉得好笑，笑容更大了一些。<br/>胸口的下坠感究竟是什么呢？</p>
<p>——说太多的谎会遭到惩罚的哦。<br/>那个男孩将食指竖在唇边微笑道。<br/>然后，他终究还是堕入了悲伤的深渊里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	堕

到底是怎么回事。  
鹿野修哉想不通。  
然而让骗子先生困扰起来的少女此时正安安静静地坐在病床上看着吊针中的液体顺着管道进入自己的身体。  
"芽酱~”一如既往的玩味语调不知怎么地有些僵硬，一贯的笑容也变得苍白起来，“想吃什么我去帮你买喔。”  
女孩子偏过头来很浅地笑了一笑：”不用了，鹿野先生。”  
鹿野先生。  
心被这个糟糕的称呼翻搅起来。怎么回事啊，为什么会这样啊。  
“都说了不要用这么客气的字眼了唷芽酱~被当作生人我也会难过的呀？"  
木户芽沉默。鹿野修哉也没了说话的兴致。  
是从什么时候开始——？  
不同于平日的小吵小闹，是最大的一次吵架。经历了数月的冷战后随着木户芽一声“鹿野修哉你就是个疯子“她冲出了并重重甩上了门。  
是哪里出了错？  
鹿野望着那扇发出巨响的门怔怔地想。  
那一刻他有很多话想说。它们齐齐地涌到了口边却发不出一点声音，要窒息了。他想追出去紧紧地抱着芽不顾一切地吻她说之前我那些伤害你的话都是骗你的。但是他好像已经不知道该用什么语气说实话了。他以为芽都知道的。  
而事实上木户芽再怎么坚强也是一个会心慌的姑娘。  
你是把她当成神明了吗？能看破你的一切谎言？  
等到醒悟过来的时候。  
血色大片大片地侵入视野，眼睛酸胀却流不出泪。好难过啊，为什么呢。突然下起了雨。雨水把少女的血水冲刷得不留痕迹。  
警笛声，尖叫声，脚步声，哭泣声。  
好吵啊，都给我闭嘴啊。  
芽。  
名为心脏的器官在胸膛中发出了翻天覆地的疼痛感。  
醒过来啊，芽。

车祸。失忆。这种情节是何等的烂俗狗血。  
一脸迷惘的少女看着悲泣的茉莉和面露哀伤的众人，在忍耐了长久的静默后，低声说：“呐。”  
齐齐地把头转了过去。  
木户芽对着鹿野修哉说：“你并不难过吧？”  
你并不难过吧？鹿野修哉依旧是笑着的。我很难过，难过得要死掉了。你知道吗。  
出口时却变成了——“对哦，一点也不难过呢。”  
就在不久前。如月桃一改以往元气的形象，几乎是声嘶力竭地喊了出来：“都是因为你啊！”  
“哈？”好笑地看着她。  
“都是因为你团长才变成这样的不是吗？那天，是你惹了她吧？对吧？凭什么，凭什么你还可以这样没心没肺地笑啊？！”话至末尾已经染上哭腔。  
“这样脾气可嫁不出去呢momo~”听见自己这么说道。  
快停下啊，会被边上的所有人都讨厌的。明明是这样想的。  
“你给我闭嘴。”  
“够了，桃。”如月伸太郎压抑着怒气道。苦涩的气息。  
果然，是被所有人讨厌了。  
活该。

现在也是这样。  
那些悲伤的表情，我一个都做不出来。  
所以，大概是，不难过吧。  
如果可以忽视那份疼痛的话。  
【芽酱就算是用目隐能力也没有用哦？因为我会一直看着你呢~】  
以前说过的话。  
可是，现在你却一直在避开我的视线啊。

指关节叩击门的声响，三下。  
鹿野修哉转头，见如月桃目不斜视地走了进来，冷声说：“我来照看团长。”  
他起身与她擦肩而过。被桃手中握着的手机里的ENE轻轻嗤了一声。  
芽，这是你的目隐团。变成这样了。所以回来啊芽。  
鹿野修哉垂下头不在意地笑笑，抬起眼意外地看到门外坐着的濑户幸助和一旁怯怯的小樱茉莉。  
濑户叹了口气，手拍在鹿野肩上：“为什么总是不说实话呢。”  
“实话么？”鹿野笑着问，“濑户你又用能力了吗？”  
“并没有——”  
“那就是猜的咯？”鹿野修哉用略含惋惜的口吻说道，“真遗憾呢，猜错了哟。这么多年你还是这么天真呢真是有趣——我一点都不难过，相反地很高兴呢。  
“你看大家全都因为木户的问题乱成一团了呢哈哈哈，木户还真是失败呢ww？很好笑啊？你们的悲伤？”  
已经混乱了，我在说什么伤人的话。  
你们……不要信啊。  
濑户的神色转为了难以置信和愤怒，小樱茉莉盯着鹿野，眼眸缓缓漫上了深红色。“茉莉。”濑户叫住她，“鹿野，如今已经没有人看得懂你了。你现在究竟在想着什么呢？”  
想着什么呢？  
倘若现在有人来戳穿自己的谎言，鹿野想自己会反而感激。因为我已经说不出真话了啊……  
然而有看穿他能力的人呢？  
一个就在刚刚失望又疲惫地离开了，一个在病房里面对全然陌生的世界。  
要怎么做啊，我不明白啊。  
没有人能识破我的谎言了吗哈哈哈？  
如果是原来的芽——原来那个没有被他无数个谎言和面具击溃的芽。  
一定能拯救我吧？  
没有人看到，空空的走道里，少年无助地蹲在地上捂住了脸。

好孤独啊。

这天晚上鹿野梦到了久违的人。目隐团No.0，文乃。  
她依然是原来的样子，系着红围巾，脸上挂着迷糊又令人心痛的笑意。没有变的似乎只有她。  
“呐，修哉。”文乃轻声说，“你累吗？”  
我很累啊姐姐，但是他摇了摇头。这时他奇怪地觉得自己的身体在下坠。  
“是这样么。”文乃慢慢地说。  
他点点头以使对方信服。然而他发现文乃的身体逐渐变得透明，随之慌乱的情绪袭上他的全身。姐姐你不要再消失了，他张了嘴怎么也发不出声。  
文乃笑得弯起了红色的眼睛：“修哉啊，我见到芽了。”  
——芽。  
这个名字像咒语般重重敲击在心房，他好像下坠得更剧烈了。文乃的身体变成了半透明的。  
不要离开了，不要再离开了。姐姐也是芽也是，为什么啊。  
文乃的手抚上他的额头。  
修哉，快停下吧，快停下吧，这样大家才会回来啊。  
停下什么……？告诉我啊。场景瞬间变化，变成了那年文乃在自己眼前的模样，背景是可恶的天台。  
不……“不要走啊！”终于喊了出来，可是梦醒了。  
大脑恢复清明，却止不住心中的恐慌。怎么回事，像是下坠一样。然后他的心脏忽地不符频率地一跳。  
跑进芽的病房，床上是空的。

几乎是想也不想地奔下楼梯。  
可恶……头部受到重创，大部分皮肤擦伤，右脚扭伤。都这样了……伤得这么严重为什么还要擅自跑出去啊？不知道我会担心吗？  
鹿野修哉猛地一个踉跄——芽她大概是真的，不知道我会担心吧。  
皮肤上的伤口面积太大以至于难以愈合，换药的时候都会听见吸凉气的声音，稍微动一下痛感就会传遍全身。明明是这么严重的。  
所以为什么还执意离开？  
鹿野修哉难得地笑不出来。  
几乎是拼了命在街道上搜寻。跑起来的时候肩膀撞到了什么人，抬起头正好看到墨绿色长发的少女摇摇晃晃向前跑去的身影。  
不能说是跑……和快步的行走差不多。不过如果没有方才不经意地撞到，鹿野怕自己一辈子也再见不到避开自己使用目隐的木户芽。  
“芽——”他追了上去。  
女孩子的身体很大幅度地颤抖了一下，回过头来，鹿野修哉不知怎么地不敢靠近她。  
但其实很想去把她抱进怀里啊。  
那个距离，他看不清楚她的脸上是否挂有泪痕。可他看清了她的目光，那种深深的凝望的目光。  
不对。自从失忆后芽的面庞上总是稍显稚气的茫然神态。而这个复杂的目光，当属于目隐团团长木户芽。  
鹿野修哉只是愣了那么一会儿便明白过来，语气溢出些许苦涩的意味：“该说你骗术高超吗？毕竟你身边就有一个满嘴谎言的混蛋骗子呢www”  
来来往往的行人步履匆匆。在他们之间鹿野修哉听不清芽的话，看见芽的嘴一张一合。  
她说，不要再笑了，不要在笑了啊修哉。  
为什么不能笑呢？他越发觉得好笑，笑容更大了一些。  
胸口的下坠感究竟是什么呢？  
熙熙攘攘的街道，形形色色的路人，芽与修哉在他们之间无言地对视而立。  
修哉的脸上，是我许久许久不曾见到的脆弱神情。  
究竟有多久了呢？上一次见到这种脸色已经是小时候的事了吧。彼时他的欺骗还很拙劣，笑容像是一戳穿就会碎掉。可是现在他的话，芽已经分不清是虚是实了。  
芽冲到街道上遭遇车祸的那天，确然是太过冲动。缘于当时我心里一团乱麻。  
尽管芽现今仍是。  
我们就这样继续下去真的好吗？  
芽问他，这个问题自我醒来就一直困扰着她。  
修哉怔怔地望着她。  
心头爬上入骨的寒冷。这种寒冷芽早已熟悉了，总是身处寒冷之中。  
已经——够了啊，充满不信任的感情。  
分手吧分手吧分手吧。字眼在芽嘴边盘旋却迟迟不能张口。所以她才会慌乱地选择逃避啊。  
我们面对面站着，像是两个悲伤的世界。  
她记起了年少时候的事来。  
在目隐团的基地里，趁着大家都不在的时候，百无聊赖地听音乐。修哉突然摘下芽一边的耳机说着“诶芽酱在听什么呀”戴在自己的耳朵上。  
这突如其来的举动让她想都没想地一个肘击过去。  
结果两个人都喊起痛。他被打到一边的时候耳机牵扯到芽的耳朵。他听到赶紧凑过来帮揉了两下耳朵。揉的位置不对，芽烦躁地拍下他的手自己揉。  
“怎么了？“瞥见他一脸怨妇地坐在边上。  
他转过脸看她，眼神明明灭灭的。芽意识到他可能有什么正经的事情要告诉她。  
“虽然芽很暴力还不可爱总是打我，不过我最喜欢芽了w嗯就是你认为的那种喜欢！”听到前半句就有了打他的想法，不过等他说完却不自在起来。  
“你……你在说什么啊。我也喜欢修哉啊……”极其小声地。是实话哦，一直一直喜欢修哉呢。  
“我听到了哦芽？你说喜欢我哦？不过你这样子是在……羞涩吗wwww？”  
这个人好烦啊。一脚踹了过去。

鹿野修哉是很温柔的人。  
从来都这么认为。

可是为什么会变成现在的局面呢。  
已经不能，不想，没力气去揣测他的每一句话和他的真实想法。  
差点死去的那天，文乃出现在我梦里。  
——芽，是很坚强很勇敢的女孩子呢。  
抱歉啊姐姐……让你失望了，我似乎做不到勇敢坚强……了呢。  
尽管我现在很想越过那一段距离抱住他哭着说你这个笨蛋，那么未来呢？那种像被抛弃般不断猜疑揣摩恋人的生活我不要啊。  
忍不住还是哭出来了。  
我曾认为我一辈子都会深爱名为鹿野修哉的骗子，好像做不到了。自从某一天我突然不知道鹿野修哉到底说过几句实话。  
连对方到底喜不喜欢自己都不清楚了。  
芽注视着他，不同的情绪在心中混杂。最终感情战胜了理智。无所谓了……怎样都好。只要他现在对她放下面具说一句实话，就回到他身边。芽默默地想。  
未来什么的也无所谓了。只知道我喜欢他喜欢得要膨胀开来。  
只要一句实话。  
“你说句话啊修哉！你说句话啊。”芽喊道。

鹿野修哉从芽的脸上看出了她的想法。  
却忍不住说出了残忍的话：“你在说什么啊ww？别闹了赶紧回去啊芽酱？开玩笑也要有个限度吧？”笑容根本收不起来，几乎是脱口而出了。我说了什么，懊悔的情绪无以复加。然后他就看到芽的眼睛一下子失去了神采，面色灰败得像是马上就会倒下。  
说不出道歉的话，说不出心里的想法。怎么办啊怎么办啊，是我的错吗。  
他似乎看到芽很轻微地笑了笑。  
又似乎看到一个长得与自己一模一样的男孩，把食指竖在唇边。  
——说太多的谎会遭到惩罚的哦。  
男孩微笑道。  
下坠感加剧了，牵扯到神经传出巨大的疼痛。木户芽惨淡的脸色宛若被风吹了开来，身影飘散开。等一等啊芽，不要走。  
——她已经没有希望了哟ww？  
——闭嘴啊你。  
——这幅样子很讨厌啊。  
——这是惩罚哟。  
男孩也消失了，徒留他待在原地。手捂住了眼睛，大片水渍从指缝间渗出。鹿野修哉只是无意识地喃喃道，为什么又只剩下我一个了呢。  
"芽，我爱你。“  
是实话，没人听到。  
最后的最后，他还是堕入了悲伤的深渊，万劫不复。

**Author's Note:**

> 如此中二的标题(。  
> 负能量产物，严重报社。  
> 本篇中所有出场人物都是最糟糕的设定。  
> 换句话来说，全是人渣。  
> 反正我是觉得发了此文后会被喷(。  
> 这里是新人优目，可勾搭什么的XD  
> 大部分是手机上码的细节什么也没注意……  
> 欢迎建议  
> 第一次用AO3不怎么熟悉来着


End file.
